The immune system comprises the innate and the adaptive immunity systems. The innate immune system comprises the cells and mechanisms utilizing generic methods to recognize foreign pathogens. Cells involved in innate immunity include neutrophils, natural killer cells, macrophages, monocytes, basophils, eosinphils, mast, and dentritic cells. These cells carry out the act of phagocytosis as well as the release of many chemicals that kill invading pathogens. In addition, these cells are involved in innate immunity defense mechanisms including the complement cascade and inflammation. Finally, some of these cells participate in the antigen presentation process that plays a role in the adaptive immunity system.
The adaptive immunity system has evolved to attack specific features on their targets. The occurrence of one response to a specific target provides the host with “memory” of it, causing it to mount a stronger response if it were to appear another time. Usually any protein or polysaccharide can serve as the target for some subset of the adaptive immune response cells or their products that recognize specific epitopes on the target. The adaptive immune response is divided into two types: the humoral and the cell-mediated immune response, and B-cells and T-cells play the specificity roles in these responses, respectively.
Since autoimmune disease involves the recognition of some element of the adaptive immune system to self targets, aspects of the adaptive immune system have been examined to aid in diagnosis and prognosis. Using standard immunological techniques, the humoral immune system has been investigated by looking for circulating autoantibodies. Autoantibodies, like antinuclear, anti-dsDNA, and rheumatoid factor, have been identified for several diseases. These antibodies may not themselves be pathological, nor is the target they recognize in the body necessarily the same as that tested for in vitro; however, measurement of their levels aids in the diagnosis and in some cases has some prognostic and treatment implications.
Another methodology to study the adaptive immune system in autoimmune disease is based on the analysis of the diversity of the adaptive immune cells. Activation of the adaptive immune cells leads to their clonal expansion. Evidence of this clonal expansion is usually achieved by amplification from the blood RNA or DNA of part of the nucleic acid sequence coding for the antigen recognition region. For example, PCR primers to amplify sequences that have a specific V segment of the β chain in T-cell receptor (analogous to antibody heavy chain) are used to amplify the J segments or J and D segments connected to the specific V segment. When a diverse cell population is present it is expected to amplify fragments with a distribution of slightly different size amplicons, but clonal expansion causes specific sizes to become enriched and thus more intense as visualized as bands on a get. In the technique called spectratyping each of the V segments is amplified with the J and D segments to assess whether any of these amplicons shows a clonal expansion.
One problem of the spectratyping approach is that many distinct sequences can have the same length and hence are indistinguishable. Therefore only dramatic clonal expansion can be discerned by this technique. There is need to improve methods of diagnosing and aiding prognosis of autoimmune disease and autoimmune disease states as well as other diseases for which the immune system plays a central role.
While additional specificity in profiling the immune system would be of great utility in allowing its impact on human health to be better predicted, still greater utility would be delivered if methods were developed that would allow the specific T and B cells involved in disease processes to be identified even if those particular sequences had never before been observed. The vast diversity of the immune system provides it with an immense reserve of potentially useful cells but also presents a challenge to the researcher trying to use this repertoire for predictive purposes. Any single sequence targeting an antigen is one of a vast number that could be involved with and/or correlated to the disease process in a given individual. Methods that would identify which of the many cells in a given individual are involved with disease processes would be of great value to human health.